1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a type of material property testing device with capabilities of monitoring energy-consumption and detecting the environment.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of the earth energy shortage, the aggravation of environmental pollution and the social recognition of low-carbon economy, how can laboratory staff use laboratory equipments and resources reasonably, effectively and economically has become a major concern, and the monitoring of equipment energy consumption is a prerequisite for realizing economical usage. At present, while it is relatively easy to monitor the overall energy consumption of the laboratory, it is much more difficult to monitor the energy consumption of individual equipment. As for current material property testing devices, they cannot provide accurate energy consumption information during the operation.
As technologies develop continuously, the manufacturing and R&D of packaging materials are developing towards lighter, thinner, more convenient and more economical direction. The extensive application of functional materials and the importance of material property testing becomes more and more prominent. also the requirements on material indexes are more and more stringent. For example, whether the water vapor transmission rate of certain materials meets the standard is the key for determining whether a large quantity of packaging materials are qualified or rejected; and adequate mechanical properties are the basis of the wide application of packaging materials. The impact of environmental factors on the test becomes more significant during the testing of these indicators, for example, the levelness of the device can generate great influence on the testing data of certain mechanical properties; temperature is an important factor that affects the barrier property of materials; the influence of vibration on thickness measurement cannot be neglected; and the environment humidity and other environmental factors can also place certain impact on the test. Therefore these factors deserve particular attention and should be recorded for data analysis. At present, material property testing devices cannot detect these environmental factors, so the environmental condition during testing cannot be accurately obtained or recorded. Thereby the testing personnel cannot determine whether the testing process is normal or not, and further validation can only be done through increasing the test quantity.
In addition, the testing items on packaging materials nowadays increase greatly, consequently errors occurring during the manual input of specimen information and the manual collection of testing data also increase, which renders data accuracy at risk and brings about a huge amount of work for review. Furthermore, the current data collection method is time-consuming and inefficient, and has become a prominent problem restricting testing efficiency.
Clearly, for the present material property testing devices, the lack of equipment energy-consumption monitoring and the deficiency of environmental monitoring have become outstanding problems that restrict the development of such tests and affect test accuracy. The low degree of automation of devices data transfer should also be solved to lay the foundation for building informationalized testing systems in the future.